


When One Can't Restrain Himself, The Other Feels The Same

by Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Horny Bokuto Koutarou, Hungry Akaashi Keiji, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Spit As Lube, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: After going home from another country for promotions and fan meetings and gatherings for more than three months, Akaashi and Bokuto can't just deny how starved they have been to taste each other again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	When One Can't Restrain Himself, The Other Feels The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAkiiChanxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAkiiChanxxx/gifts).



> This is for my friend who is always true to me and never ever lied to my face. Thanks for the real talks there is no friend like you who slap me with truth rather than sugarcoat me with comforting lies. Thank you for always being there for me especially when my brother's cat is still alive ^_^

Stressing.

This is what Akaashi Keiji has been having for three straight months of being alone in his-- or rather, their unit. Their, meaning, he is not someone who is single. 

It is indeed hard for someone like him to always keep himself happy and alive when the person that completes his days the most isn't even around to see or to visit. 

"Keiji, you really aren't at your best right now. Something bothering you again? This is the third month young man. You can't pretend to me forever." says his boss who has been monitoring his employees as of the moment. 

It was an afternoon and the girls again are observing the manga artist's beauty from afar, most of them not knowing that dating is something marked out for him. Past months came with Keiji rejecting two dozens of women wanting to go out with him and only speaking with two phrases.

"I'm taken" and "I'm not into girls." 

Slapped with truth and destroying dreams, yes! He always does. His heart is already beating for someone. Someone he admires so much and that someone he has always waited for to be with since senior high school. He can still remember being told how much his sets are loved and embraced with that his are the best he could ever have. 

Sadly, he isn't walking the same path that he crossed after he graduated senior high and ended up as a manga artist.

He sighs after his phone alarm rings to remind of his shift being over. 

"Finally, another time alone at the house. I wonder what should I cook today." He mumbled to himself while saving his works and shutting the computer down.

"Akaashi, one more late tomorrow and you know what happens to your monthly salary." His boss reminds as they crossed paths.

"Yes sir." He spoke softly yet clear and able to be heard and understood.

His boss reacted to his answer by shaking his head slowly. 

Sauntering under the moonlight, Akaashi and his morose look as he longs for someone he misses the most. He was thinking of Bokuto again while on his way home and he almost forgot to buy some cooked food from an open eatery and even got into an accident for not being focused on crossing the road with a red light lit. He almost felt bad for being a moron which is naturally unlike him. 

He misses his Bokuto Koutarou so much. He wants to feel his touch and caress again. It felt like forever to feel his last embrace and touch to the heart that makes his heart bouncy and jumpy and feeling like the heavens brought the blessing with a blissful yet idiot, his 'idiot', man. 

"Koutarou. I miss him so much." He says in his head over and over. . . and over again until he gets to the doorstep to get his keys. He always imagines his man being home and waiting for him when there is no one waiting for him at all for the past three months. 

Yes, three months. No signs of Bokuto, no calls or even messages and e-mails in the past three months and not even a word from him.

He opens his front door after unlocking, taking off his shoes and fixing his glasses but ends up with it falling on the floor and almost broke when a footstep almost stomped on it.

"Shit!" The stranger said. He has a clean legged and muscled appendages and it froze Akaashi from picking it up. "Sorry I almost stepped on it Akaashi. I was suppose to check who opened the house since I am still fixing my surprise but. . ." 

Akaashi is surprised to hear the voice. A voice from one he waited for so long and wanting to hear again. A voice that keeps him as himself.

"Well, I guess you really never go home late. I think I should've asked Konoha or Tsum-tsum or Hinata's help instead." Bokuto Koutarou, standing in front of the other male and sees him wearing boxers and his Fukurodani jersey in his third year senior high. He has the smile of an ace that always makes Keiji bloom inside and do great in his game. 

"Bo-- ku-to-s-s-san?" Akaashi mumbled and sheds a tear and more dropping, not believing on what he is seeing. He quickly gets up and grabs on every part of Bokuto's face and down to his neckline and his beefy chest and arms being hysterical in his own way.

"Hey slow down. I know I am hot and sexy but get yourself back. . ." Bokuto puts on Akaashi's glasses back and gets a stucked hanky from his boxer's garter and wipes his tears away. He even pecked his Akaashi slowly on the forehead and made Akaashi believe that these are all none of his own imagination. ". . . Konoha told me that you haven't been yourself when I was gone for the first two months." Bokuto crossed his arms and scolding his own boyfriend for being the silly one and Bokuto being the brave and calm one. "I told you that I will be gone for more than three months but despite ending some fan gatherings early, I was left stranded due to the climate so I got here just now and planning to surprise you but--" He gasps in his mind when he sees how Akaashi looks like. All worn out and desperate to feel his warmth over again. Bokuto already sees what is coming next. 

Akaashi can't take it anymore. He wants to do it!

HE REALLY WANTS TO GET LAID WITH HIS BOYFRIEND.

HE WANTS TO GET STAINED AGAIN.

He cannot wait any longer and he madly jumps on his boyfriend and locking his legs on his torso and roughly kissing Bokuto. He is so longing for the other male's lips that he never cared if Bokuto will hate that he is all sweaty and dirty. 

Bokuto never knew how famished he is to touch his sexy boyfriend's ass with his bare hands and gets quickly aroused. Akaashi has been too rough that their eyes are both closed and can't find their way to where they want to play their time together. Bokuto's back bumped on the wall and AKaashi aggressively slips his hand from back to the nape and the other to the back of Bokuto's head and hitting three picture frames and all falling on the floor with two of it having a broken glass. The other frame already has its glass broken. . . maybe because last time. . .

"Fuck!" Bokuto murmured with power and starts on making his mouth and tongue groove on the other male's neck like sipping every last nutrient a bone has. It was so tender that Bokuto can't stop making the slurps and sips and leaving big marks. 

Akaashi can't help himself just like their first times. He kept cooing and whining from the pleasure the other is giving from tasting his flesh and man body. But making it different, Akaashi admittedly moaned that he wanted more of the party. He strongly takes off the Fukurodani jersey his Bokuto is wearing and like garbage thrown away leaving him with his boxers.

Bokuto kept moving everywhere and almost passed all of those breakable in the living room and got everything fallen on the floor from being so horny. The vases, ornaments, other furniture as well. Not even the television was left safe.

"Fuck! I missed you so bad!"

"I missed you as much as you did!" Bokuto grunted while saying. He felt the other male squeezing his fingers on his ball pointed nipples and made him smirk and continue on ravaging his neck with mixed bites making Akaashi twitch and squirm for a while but made his fingers scratch the other male's skin on the back and almost made each other bleed.

Bokuto doesn't want to keep it any longer like this. He looks around and sees the sofa and threw Akaashi there. 

"Ow!" Akaashi growled but was cut off when Bokuto goes over him and wreaks havoc on his lips and tearing his clothes starting with his favorite polo and revealing his fine figure and noticed that Akaashi has gotten thin. It left Bokuto a little bothered.

"No! Let's do it in the bedroom!" Akaashi says strongly and was choked by Bokuto by getting his necktie tightened a bit. "K-Kouta-rou!" 

Bokuto pulls down Akaashi's pants and takes off his socks leaving his underwear peaking and wet. Akaashi sure is so horny for tonight that Bokuto is so excited of what or how many rounds they could go for. He wants to get more and more and more and more of Akaashi tonight. 

"Why not here? Its wide and--"

"You idiot! The neighbors might hear us." Akaashi says and dominating the other by getting over and slapping him dirty.

"Hey! That hurts!" Bokuto says one by one with every slap received and caught on point. As if he wants to dodge those. "I don't care if they hear it."

"NO! I want MY Bokuto to myself. MINE ONLY!" He meant that his bedroom is already made soundproof while Bokuto is away from home. "I only want Bokuto to myself. GO rough on me!" He demanded and pinched Bokuto's nipples making Bokuto scream in pain. 

"Fuck you Akaashi!" Bokuto gets up and smacks Akaashi down again to carry him like how Akaashi locked himself around Bokuto. "Make sure that ass is prepared cuz for sure, you will have difficulties tomorrow morning!" 

"Fuck, I missed how sexy you say that." Though worried about his job for tomorrow, Akaashi rather gets totally screwed for tonight and cherish the moment.

"Shut up!" Bokuto after kicking the door open throws Akaashi again on the bed and locks the door. 

Akaashi has a scheme-ish face and does a play of trying to crawl away but Bokuto knowing what Akaashi is trying to imply, he grabs the handsome boy's underwear and tears it apart. Bokuto grabs hold of the necktie around Akaashi and pulls him up. 

"Want daddy to feed you? Want to suck daddy's cock?" Bokuto seductively whispered to the other male's ear and made Akaashi whimper in pain. 

"Yes DADDY! YES! GIve me your cock! Punish me!" Akaashi begged and not wasting his time anymore and feeling the shaft of the other being rubbed on his exposed entrance. 

"You're so horny tonight baby." Bokuto coos real fine that he gropes on Akaashi's ass while turning him around and seeing his front parts all sweaty and him panting despite not being done yet. Bokuto admits that he wants to take it easy but Akaashi always wants their sex time rough and real aggressive, so he pulled the necktie and makes his boyfriend get on his knees to claim his prize. 

Akaashi totally starving for that thick and lengthy cock did not hesitate to devour his delicious meal and into his mouth he sucks it deeps leaving Bokuto's manhood drenched in drool and continues to deepthroat Bokuto like he has a few days left to live. He didn't even take breaks or intervals to take air. All Akaashi did is be a slut for Bokuto's cock and keep on being a bitch for his ice pop.

"Fuck! Keiji! You're so good!" Hearing his own name just made Akaashi look at Bokuto's eyes while sucking his favorite weapon and the whole manhood in his mouth being slithered by his slick tongue and leaving Bokuto crazy and grabs on Akaashi's hair and fucks his mouth so hard. "Ngh! Such a good boy you had! Looks like you missed daddy's cock so much have you?" Akaashi nods twice. "Well then, lets have fun all night and get your mouth and body to work again shall we?" 

Akaashi makes a popping sound as he gets done with the cock suck and smiles. He really missed being punished by Bokuto a lot. 

"Koutarou! Please eat my ass! Eat my-- HNGHHHH!!!" Without a doubt, looks like Bokuto misses eating his best meal too. He totally didn't let time pass or make Akaashi beg for him to bring tremor on his entrance but has instantly went for it and totally driving his Akaashi crazier than what Akaashi has drove him. 

It sounds so good. Like clicking a repeat button, Bokuto enjoys the tone of Akaashi whining and can see his tongue being stuck out. It made Bokuto so proud and kept going that he literally fucks his boyfriend using his tongue and dousing every side of his walls to get him to be opened again. 

"Agh! Yes! Fuck Yes! More! Tongue me deeper Koutarou! Deeper!" AKaashi says and digging his boyfriend's head deeper in his anus.

Bokuto pulls out and taking in some air. Funny that Akaashi almost suffocated him. Akaashi didn't like that Bokuto pulled out and punched him. 

"Darn you Koutarou! DARN YOU!" He said madly.

"K-Keiji?" 

"Are you getting weak? Fuck you for being weaker! You shouldn't be weak! You are my big dicked fucker! Now FUCK ME!" Akaashi is being too demanding. Too demanding that Bokuto almost felt scared that he really has indeed lost his dominant side and for someone like Akaashi who has a stressing job. 

"Who says I am getting weak?!" Bokuto did not like what Akaashi said "You will be punished for daring to insult me." He says and without a warning, he pushed his lover on bed and spits on his entrance five times and invaded Akaashi's space without telling the other to heed. 

"AHHHHHHHH! A-- Angh! Koutarouuuuu!" He mewled and sobs as he has never felt the intense pain for so long and literally felt like its his first time all over again. 

"How'd you like that huh bitch!" Bokuto sneers and again goes hard and thrusts his hips forward and backward with no accurate rhythm and totally giving the sensation his Akaashi deserves. 

"W-Wait! Slow down!" Akaashi pretentiously begged but he liked being punished like this.

"Slow down my ass! Taste my cock's wrath you bitch!" Bokuto keeps building his speed and holds on Akaashi's hips to keep him in place. 

For real, Akaashi is totally hurt inside but he loves how dominant Bokuto is and getting drilled deep by his boyfriend. 

"So tight! I was expecting you were touching yourself with my naked top photos. But I was wrong, you did wait for my cock's return huh? HUH!" Bokuto strictly says while he continues purvey Akaashi's needs.

"I can't! I only want Koutarou's cock inside me and I want him to make me come. Only by him!" Akaashi says while sobbing in agony. 

"Good boy Keiji. Good Boy!" And without another warning, the bigger male has released his load inside the other and Akaashi wails as he felt the warm rush filling his insides and his back arcing. He felt so tired that he already pants and rest pops up in his head. 

"Oh my oh my! Talking about panting earlier, look how the tables have turned." Bokuto raised an eyebrow and his stiff cock flails in front of Akaashi's face. 

Akaashi shows an evil smile and knows what is going to happen next. 

"Looks like punishment isn't over yet." Bokuto taunts.

"Please let me rest! I wanna stop!" Akaashi playfully said and is actually looking forward to go for more rounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at writing. Well I hope some readers still enjoy it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
